Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare?
by EnviousNightmare
Summary: Bianca comes home from college for spring break and finds a unusual friend. Will she go back to her old ways and bring Clare down with her? Or will her and Clare find the right guy and make the best choices for themselves. Rated M for language and upcoming chapters. Clare and Bianca Friendship Bianca and Jake Relationship Clare and Dallas Relationship
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

**Author Note: So this idea popped into my head out of nowhere, it won't be a long one probably only a couple chapters. For those of you that have read my story "Nothing Is The Way It Seems" I'm sorry I haven't updated it yet, I just don't know what I should write next, I'm about halfway through the chapter and just don't know what should happen next. I hope you enjoy this story though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, just the idea.**

**Chapter 1- Coming Home**

**(Bianca)**

I was sitting in bed thinking about what to do today. It was Saturday morning and I really didn't want to see Drew, mostly because I broke up with him over Thanksgiving break. I was back in Toronto for Spring Break and I had nothing to do. Last I heard Owen was still at university so I couldn't hang out with him.

"Bianca! I'm leaving, you're on your own for breakfast!" My aunt called before slamming the front door shut. I decided to go to the Dot to get some breakfast. I got off the bed, looked in the mirror, I was wearing dark blue jeans with a red low-cut tank top. To kick off my outfit, I added black high heel boots. I brushed my hair, put make-up on, and grabbed my purse before leaving the house.

I got in my car and drove to the Dot. When I walked inside, I saw Clare and Jake sitting at a table. I hadn't seen Jake since graduation, but what catches my eye is that Clare is wearing a wig. A different wig than the one she wore last time I saw her.

"Bianca?" Clare asks, "When did you get back in town?" She questioned coming up to me.

"Hi Clare, I got in last night." I tell the younger girl. "Hi Jake," I add when he looks over and waves.

**(Jake)**

Clare and I walked out to my truck to go to the Dot for breakfast before my dad and I went to work. I didn't go to college; I stayed home to work with my dad. When we got to the Dot we ordered a couple coffees and muffins, it became our little tradition. After we paid and got our food we sat down and started eating. I was watching the door when Bianca DeSousa walked in, she was the last person I expected to walk in that door. Clare starts talking to her but I mostly stop paying attention. I looked over and waved at Bianca.

"Hi Jake," Bianca says then starts talking to Clare again.

"Clare, I'm going to go meet my dad for work. Can you get home on your own?" I ask my stepsister.

"I can give her a ride home, you get to work Jake." Bianca tells me smiling.

"Thanks," I say quickly and walk out of the Dot and get in my truck. I start up my truck and drive to the house we're working at today. I pull up behind my dad's truck and get out.

"Hey son, you're here earlier than usual." My dad comments when he sees me.

"Yeah Clare met up with someone, so I left so the girls could talk." I tell him as we walk inside the house.

**(Clare)**

After Jake left, me and Bianca sat down and started talking to each other.

"So how long are you in town?" I ask her.

"Just for this week," she informs me. "After the week I'm going back to university.

"Oh, okay. Did you start seeing someone new after you and Drew broke up?" I ask the older girl.

"I've had a few relationships, none have been serious though." She says shrugging.

"Oh, well you'll find someone good enough for a serious relationship soon enough." I tell her smiling.

"I know I will, thanks Clare." She says.

We talk for a couple hours laughing and when Dallas comes in we don't even care. We don't even care when he comes up to the table we're sitting at. That is until he starts talking about Drew. At this point we've both had enough Drew for a while so when Bianca stands up to punch Dallas I don't even try to stop her.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Dallas yells at her when she punches him in the face.

"Good job Bianca!" I laugh and Dallas glares at me.

"What the hell are you even doing with her?" He asks looking at me.

"She can be around who ever she wants!" Bianca snaps at him.

"What do you want Dallas? Why are you bugging us?" I ask him getting irritated.

"I came to get lunch for me and Drew and I saw you and Bianca talking so I came to see what the hell is wrong with you!" He glares at Bianca as he speaks.

"Why don't you just leave and get lunch somewhere else, no one wants you here." She snaps at him.

"Why don't you quit being a bitch, you broke Drew's heart and now your back here, what are you going to break another guys heart while you're here?" He says to Bianca. At this point it seems like I've been forgotten about so I sit down as they argue with each other.

"I can go wherever I want!" She argues with him.

I ignore the two for the next ten minutes as they argue until Dallas leaves and Bianca sits down again.

"God, he's so annoying." She complains to me.

"Almost as annoying as Eli," I joke around with her.

"How are you and him doing anyways?" She asks curiously.

"We broke up a few weeks ago," I tell her, "he's been cheating on me the whole time he's been gone, he told me it was a one-time thing but it wasn't."

"I'm so sorry Clare, want me to go there and kick his ass for you?" She asks me.

"No, I'm fine. I figured it was happening anyways." I laugh.

**(Dallas)**

After my argument with Bianca I went back to the house not feeling hungry anymore, it was nice to see Clare, but not with Bianca. I walked into the basement of the Torres house and sighed.

"Where's lunch?" Drew asks me when I walk inside.

"Bianca and Clare were there talking and then me and Bianca got in an argument, I just didn't feel hungry after that." I tell him as Adam comes down stairs in sweats and a baggy shirt.

"Bianca's in town and talking to Clare?" Adam asks in disbelief, "Why would Bianca be back in town?"

"I know I couldn't believe it either," I tell both of the brothers.

"Why's Clare with Bianca?" Drew asks quietly.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it; let me know what you liked and what you didn't. I'll get it updated again when I can. This will probably get updated between the 20****th**** and the 23****rd**** not exactly sure when.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

**A/N: So here's my next chapter of 'Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmare?' Hope you like it. Rate it if you would like too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! But it would be so cool if I did!**

**Chapter 2- The Party**

**(Dallas)**

"Why's Clare with Bianca?" Drew asks quietly.

I looked at Drew and sighed. "I don't know Drew, I don't know."

"Well, they did sort of become friends when Drew and Bianca were together," Adam tells us. "Maybe they're still friends." Drew stared at Adam for a second then got up and walked out of the basement. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't know, maybe. Drew's been pretty sensitive lately." I tell him slowly.

Adam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but still they probably are friends." He tells me.

We both sat on the couch and started playing video games when there was a knock on the sliding door. We both looked over not expecting anyone. Adam got up and opened the door to see Alli Bhandari standing there. I hadn't really talked to her since she got with that French guy.

"Hi Adam, Dallas." She said quietly, looking down.

"Hi Alli," Adam and I said at the same time. Alli chuckled a little and looked up at us, Adam gasped when he saw the girl's face, she had a huge bruise across the right side of her face.

"What the hell happed?!" I yell out storming over to her.

"I-it's nothing, I fell." She says slowly.

"Dallas, go now," Adam tells me looking me in the eye. I growl and walk outside. As I walk away, I punch the side of the house.

I understand why Adam told me to go, he knows me well enough by now.

**(Bianca)**

"Clare, why don't we go to a party? Its spring break there has to be a party somewhere." I ask the younger girl.

"It's only noon, I doubt there's a party around here at this time." She laughed looking at me.

"You're right, well tonight do you want to go to a party with me?" I ask her after a minute.

"Oh, yeah, sure sounds good." She says slowly.

I laughed looking at her. "I'll take you home so you can do what you need to and can get ready. I'll pick you up at seven to go look for a party. Be ready by then, okay?" I tell the younger girl.

"Okay, I'll be ready at seven." She agreed.

I dropped her off at her house before going back to my aunt's place to find an outfit for tonight and a good party. It took three and a half hours before I finally found a good party that we could go to that wouldn't be full of complete weirdo's. I started getting ready for the party, after I took a shower. I found a short black dress that was low-cut and placed it on my bed. After I found a dressed I looked for a pair of heels that would look good with my hair and make-up. I finally decided on a pair of red heels. I started getting dressed at 5:30 and then started on my hair and make-up. My hair was done simply today, in a big mess of curls. I was wearing bright red lipstick with black eye liner and white eye shadow. By 6:45 I was out the door heading back over to Clare's house. I honked the horn when I got in front of her house not bothering to even get out of the car.

**(Clare)**

After Bianca dropped me off I went into my house and called out to my mom to let her know I was home. I walked up to my room and sat on the bed. I hadn't been to a party in so long, I didn't know if I really wanted to go, but I told Bianca I would. I went through my clothes to see if I had anything I could wear to a party. I knew before I even looked that I didn't so I decided to take a bus to the mall and get something to wear to the party.

"I'm going to the mall mom!" I yelled out as I went down the stairs heading out the door.

"Have fun, and don't be out long Clare." My mom tells me and I leave the house.

I walk to the bus stop that will take me to the mall and wait for it. When the bus comes I get on the bus and sit near the front as it goes a few stops until it gets to the mall. When it stops near the mall I get off the bus and walk into the mall. I went to a couple different stores before I found one that had clothes that I could wear to a party. I decided on a white off the shoulders top and a black skirt that goes down to my mid-thigh. After paying for them, I went to get a pair of shoes to match. I picked out a pair of black thigh-high boots and went to go pay for them. As I walked out of the store with my bags I started getting hungry so I went to go get food. I checked my phone, seeing as it was only three, I figured I had enough time to eat and get home to get ready.

As I was getting a sandwich from one of the fast food restaurants, I got a text from Jake asking me where I am. I told him quickly before I started eating my sandwich. Ten minutes later Jake came into the mall and walked over to me.

"Why'd you come to the mall? You hate the mall." He asks when he walks up.

"I had to get something to wear for the party me and Bianca are going to tonight." I inform him as I finish my food.

"You are not going to a party with Bianca." He tells me. "I forbid it.

"Jake, you can't forbid me from doing anything. I will do what I want!" I tell him before getting up and throwing my trash away. I grab my bags and walk to the entrance of the mall. "I am going home to get ready for the party and you can't stop me." I tell my step-brother.

**I'm sorry, I should have got this up sooner; I've just been so busy that I haven't found time to write. I should be able to write more now though since I won't be at school for 11 hours a day anymore. I should get "Nothing is The Way it Seems" up soon, I'm just not sure when. Look out for it though. I hope you enjoy this; it's shorter than I wanted though, sorry.**


End file.
